Saveur sucrée
by mokoshna
Summary: Powerpuff Girls Z Momoko et Miyako se comportent de manière étrange. Cela intrigue Kaoru... Shoujo Ai, KaoruXMiyako


**Titre :** Saveur sucrée

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Anime : **_Powerpuff Girls Z_

**Crédits :** _Powerpuff Girls Z _est la propriété de Craig McCracken (pour la série originale) et de Aniplex, Cartoon Network et Toei Animation (pour celle-ci).

**Avertissements : _Shoujo-ai _**Kaoru/Miyako. Je prends des libertés avec les caractères des persos qui sont peut-être un peu **OOC**, du coup...

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **J'ai craqué sur cette série sans prétention avec ses héroïnes mignonnes et colorées. Comme la plupart des fans de yuri, j'ai remarqué la réaction de Miyako lors de sa présentation à Kaoru (avec la rougeur et les yeux papillonnants), et j'avais envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose dessus, alors voilà.

Attention, scénario-bateau ! Je me suis pas foulée pour le pondre, ni pour écrire d'ailleurs...

**xXxXxXxXx**

N'importe qui qui la connaissait pouvait vous le dire sans risque de se tromper : Momoko Akatsutsumi était une fervente amatrice de tout ce qui était sucré. Bonbons, gâteaux, douceurs en tout genres faisaient son bonheur quotidien ; rien ne pouvait la combler davantage que la douce odeur du sucre candi ou le fumet délicat de la crème chantilly sur une coupe de sorbet aux fruits. Un éclair dégoulinant de chocolat la faisait fantasmer ; un tiramisu agrémenté d'un biscuit parfumé à la vanille des îles provoquait en elle des bouffées de chaleur semblables à celles qu'avait Fuzzy en face de Miss Bellum. Sa quête de sucreries la conduisait à travers tout Tokyo City, tâche qu'elle accomplissait avec autant de ferveur si ce n'est plus que ses missions en tant que Powerpuff Girl Z. Mais cela ne faisait pas d'elle une égoïste pour autant. Autant que possible, elle aimait partager une partie de ses trésors avec ses amis les plus chers, au laboratoire du professeur Utonium.

Avec le temps, elle avait remarqué les goûts propres à chacun. Prenez le professeur. Un homme intelligent s'il en était, terriblement pragmatique tout en gardant une parcelle importante d'humanité. Il était le père de la petite famille qu'ils formaient, avec Miyako, Kaoru, Ken et Peach. Un adulte dans toute sa splendeur. Pour cette raison, il appréciait les saveurs peu prononcées ou au contraire très amères : un éclair au café, une glace au thé vert le comblaient pour la journée.

Ken était un peu comme son père, en plus jeune peut-être. Il affectionnait particulièrement tout ce qui était à la cerise ou aux fruits rouges en général, avec quelquefois une pointe d'acidité pour relever le tout : clafoutis, tarte aux myrtilles ou sorbet à la framboise, toutes ces choses étaient un régal pour lui.

Les goûts de Miyako ressemblaient à la petite fille : très doux, quelque chose qui se dissolvait facilement dans la bouche et laissait un goût agréable mais pas lourd, comme des crèmes ou du fondant à la mandarine. Mais attention, elle ne mangeait pas n'importe quoi, tout comme elle ne s'habillait pas n'importe où : les gâteries qu'elles se permettait devaient être légères et bien présentées, à la limite de la coquetterie ostentatoire. Momoko prenait donc bien soin d'acheter la part de son amie dans une petite pâtisserie chic du centre-ville dans lequel elle prenait aussi des chocolats et des cornets de glace pour le chemin. Le coût n'était pas un problème, grâce à son travail de super-héroïne qui la rémunérait largement de ce côté-là.

Kaoru, quant à elle, n'était pas très pâtisserie. Les choses sucrées lui plaisaient, mais pas autant qu'aux filles « ordinaires » : elle avait des goûts simples de garçon manqué, ce qu'elle affichait avec une certaine fierté. À force d'entêtement, Momoko avait quand même découvert qu'elle n'était pas contre une douceur à la vanille de temps à autre...

Peach aimait tout. C'était à la fois le meilleur ami de sucrerie de Momoko et son rival question appétit. Il leur arrivait un peu trop souvent de se battre avec ferveur pour le dernier morceau de gâteau au chocolat ou pour la dernière cuillerée de crème caramel...

Quelquefois, le Maire et Miss Bellum se joignaient à leurs séances de thé. Le Maire était un adepte fini du chocolat sous toutes ses formes. Miss Bellum aimait les parfums exotiques : salade de fruits exotiques, entremet à l'ananas et au fruit de la passion, chaussons aux bananes et tarte à la goyave commandés chez le pâtissier le plus cher de la ville étaient ses gourmandises habituelles. Momoko se demandait souvent où elle mettait tous les calories qu'elle ingurgitait ; après tout, la pulpeuse secrétaire n'était pas une enfant en pleine croissance comme elle... Miyako avait émis l'hypothèse saugrenue qu'elle stockait toute la graisse superflue dans ses seins, qui étaient en effet aussi généreux qu'on pouvait l'imaginer chez une femme fatale. Curieuse, Momoko l'avait un jour observée dévorer sa part sans conséquence notable sur son tour de poitrine... Mais peut-être cela prenait-il du temps pour se former ? Et dans ce cas, avec ce que la fillette ingurgitait par jour, elle était elle-même prête à porter du bonnet Z.

Mais n'empêche, elle s'était rendue compte que ça l'obsédait un peu, ces derniers temps. Elle s'était mise à poser des questions sur son corps à sa mère, pour savoir exactement ce qui faisait qu'une femme avait des seins et pas les petites filles... La pauvre femme s'était empourpré de manière fulgurante, avait bégayé de vagues excuses comme quoi elle avait des courses à faire, et cela aurait pu en rester là si Momoko, excédée, ne lui avait pas fait remarquer qu'à douze ans, elle était bien assez grande pour ces choses-là, merci.

Sa mère l'avait alors regardée attentivement pendant très, très longtemps. Puis elle s'était mise à la serrer dans ses bras en sanglotant, murmurant que sa petite fille étant devenue grande sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et autres inepties de parents. Momoko détestait quand sa mère faisait ça.

À la réflexion, elle aurait peut-être dû remettre cette question à plus tard, au vu des réponses que lui avaient fournies sa mère. À beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus tard. Elle en était ressortie la tête enflée comme une pastèque à force d'avoir enregistré des choses nouvelles et les joues encore plus rouges que ses flamboyants cheveux. C'était une chose embarrassante que la puberté. Elle aurait aimé que cela n'existe pas. Quoique, en y repensant, ç'aurait été dommage pour la jolie poitrine de Miss Bellum...

— Tu rêves, Momoko ? fit la voix traînante de Miyako à ses côtés.

Elle se tourna en direction de son amie, le regard dans le vague. Prise par ses pensées, la petite fille avait oublié où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait, et il fallait que Miyako la dirige dans la rue pour lui éviter de se cogner aux gens ou aux objets qui jonchaient leur route.

Comme chaque jour, elles se rendaient au laboratoire du professeur Utonium après les cours pour tuer le temps et bénéficier des avantages qu'on leur offrait en tant que Powerpuff Girls Z. Kaoru n'était pas là à cause d'un entraînement spécial de football qui devait lui prendre la semaine. Restait donc les deux autres. Miyako était de toute manière la compagne de thé idéale pour Momoko : elles discutaient de tout et de rien, des garçons, de la mode, des autres élèves et de choses et d'autres passionnantes pour les écolières qu'elles étaient. Néanmoins, Momoko avait pu remarquer que le thème des garçons atterrissait peut-être un peu moins dans la discussion qu'avant... Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne regardait plus les garçons, au contraire. Seulement, elle avait un peu plus de scrupule à en parler à présent (ça devait être l'âge et la maturité et tout ça... n'est-ce pas ?) et à chaque fois qu'elle voulait aborder le sujet, allez savoir pourquoi, les seins de Miss Bellum lui revenaient en tête. Pas que ses seins, d'ailleurs, mais aussi son corps tout entier. Dans ces conditions, il lui était difficile de parler de quelque chose d'un tant soit peu masculin.

Elle fit un sourire d'excuse à Miyako.

— Non, je pensais juste aux seins de Miss Bellum !

— Hein ?

Oups. Elle avait commis un bel impair. Miyako la fixait avec de gros yeux un peu confus ; elle n'osait pas lui expliquer, vraiment...

— Heu... c'est rien. Juste un truc qui me passait par la tête. Fais pas gaffe, tu me connais, j'ai tout un tas de trucs qui me passent par la tête.

Miyako se contenta de lui sourire doucement.

— Bien sûr.

Elles n'en parlèrent plus. La petite fille blonde semblait contrariée ; soupirant, elle regarda Miyako à la dérobée et rosit légèrement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle triturait avec gêne un petit sac de victuailles qu'elle avait acheté à la meilleure épicerie fine de la ville et qui contenait tout ce qu'il fallait pour préparer un bon chocolat. La Saint Valentin approchait à grands pas.

— Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, comme si elle venait de penser à quelque chose de surprenant. Momoko, je peux te demander un truc ?

La fillette rousse n'aimait pas quand son amie prenait ce ton-là. Cela voulait généralement dire qu'elle allait demander quelque chose de futile ou d'idiot, comme la fois où elle avait voulu savoir comment Kaoru faisait pour rester aussi décente en mini-jupe alors qu'elle n'en avait pas porté depuis le jardin d'enfants ou quand elle avait fait la remarque que les cheveux de Miss Bellum ressemblaient à de la crème vanille qu'on aurait mis avec une poche à douille. Elle n'était pas méchante, loin de là, juste un peu... curieuse. Sur tout.

— Oui, bien sûr !

Elle prenait des risques en acceptant, mais bon, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible, non ?

— Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment, mais...

— Oui ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'amour entre filles ?

Pour le coup, Momoko resta plantée tout net et fit une chose horrible qui la hanterait pour le restant de ses jours par la suite : elle laissa tomber ses sacs. Avec toutes les pâtisseries à l'intérieur. Elles émirent le bruit habituel des choses réduites en bouillie, mais la fillette ne s'en souciait même plus sur le moment. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

— De QUOI !

Ce soir-là, le professeur Utonium n'eut la visite d'aucune des Powerpuff Girls Z.

**xxxxx**

— Voici le dossier X, papa... euh je veux dire Professeur Utonium, se reprit Ken en tendant une chemise pleine à craquer à son supérieur.

— Merci, Ken.

Il fit un sourire attendri à son fils qui retourna derechef se remettre au travail. Peach s'occupait dans son coin en jouant avec un os en plastique. La journée s'annonçait aussi monotone et studieuse que souhaitée.

Cela commençait à l'inquiéter.

Il avait pris l'habitude, depuis que les trois fillettes qui formaient le trio des Powerpuff Girls Z étaient devenues les super-héroïnes de la ville, de les voir envahir son laboratoire chaque fin d'après-midi pour profiter de leurs avantages. Momoko mangeait à volonté, Miyako consultait des magazines de mode et Kaoru regardait le sport sur le câble, tout ça aux frais de la ville. C'était devenu leur petite habitude. Ils se mettaient même à table avec Momoko, mangeant ce qu'elle avait rapporté de son petit tour des pâtisseries et autres boutiques de douceurs de Tokyo City. Les entremets au café qu'elle lui choisissait lui manquaient bien un peu...

— Les filles ne viennent plus depuis quelques jours, fit remarquer Ken à voix haute. Kaoru nous avait parlé de ses entraînements, mais les autres, elles font quoi ?

— Bah. Elles doivent avoir leurs devoirs.

— Ça ne les a jamais empêché de venir avant.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas. Si elles avaient un problème, elles en parleraient. Et puis elles continuent leur travail de Powerpuff Girls Z.

— Mouais...

Le professeur Utonium fit un sourire attendri à son fils.

— Elles te manquent ?

— N'importe quoi ! s'indigna Ken. Ces trois excitées ? Comme si j'allais regretter la pagaille qu'elles foutent à chaque fois !

Son père se mit carrément à rire. Il appréciait le lien que les filles avaient tissé avec son fils. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, elles étaient devenues comme les grandes soeurs de Ken. Il était heureux de voir que son fils avait d'autres occupations grâce à elle que le travail ; ce n'était pas sain qu'un garçon de son âge passe le plus clair de son temps à trimer dans un laboratoire, sans distraction, sans ami à part un chien-robot à la mentalité d'un enfant de trois ans...

— Je suis là !

La voix assurée de Kaoru claqua dans l'air, faisant sursauter les trois occupants du laboratoire. Ken et le professeur se regardèrent avec surprise.

— Pfuu, quelle semaine ! s'exclama Kaoru en apparaissant sur le seuil de la pièce.

La fillette brune se dépêcha de se jeter dans le sofa, les pieds sur la petite table devant elle. Elle avait balancé à ses côtés un sac de sport contenant ses affaires et un autre à résilles avec un ballon de football. Le professeur Utonium soupira en voyant qu'elle avait un peu de terre au bout des chaussures.

— Enlève tes pieds de la table, Kaoru, ils sont sales.

— Désolée ! s'excusa la jeune fille en les retirant aussitôt. Mais bon, je suis crevée, alors... Où sont les deux autres ?

Le professeur et son fils échangèrent un regard gêné tandis que Peach se précipitait sur son amie pour lui lécher la joue, tout à la fête de la revoir.

**xxxxx**

Kaoru avait commencé à observer un peu plus attentivement ses amies à l'école. Elles s'étaient retrouvées de nouveau dans la même classe, et de nouveau elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Pourtant, aucune des deux ne lui avaient parlé de leur absence au laboratoire, et aucune des deux ne savait qu'elle y était passée la veille, puisque son entraînement était censé ne finir qu'à la fin de la semaine. Elle avait eu de la chance ; leur entraîneur avait voulu qu'ils se reposent un peu en vue du match qui s'annonçait. S'ils le remportaient, ils devraient en disputer d'autres, et il ne voulait pas les surmener trop.

Elle les observait donc, et il lui vint à l'esprit, en voyant Momoko lancer un clin d'oeil à Miyako à propos d'une blague sur les garçons de leur classe, qu'elle n'était pas aussi proche des autres qu'elles l'étaient entre elles deux. Cela la mortifia. Elle se savait un peu garçon manqué ; ses goûts en matière d'habillement, de garçons ou de distractions n'étaient certes pas les mêmes que les autres filles, mais elle n'en était pas moins une membre de l'équipe ! Et voilà que ses amies partageaient un secret dans lequel elle n'était pas incluse.

Cela la rongea si bien que même Miyako s'en rendit compte. La petite fille blonde lui demanda ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur à l'heure du déjeuner ; frustrée par ses pensées, Kaoru lui répondit un peu rudement. Momoko lui jeta un regard fâché lorsque Miyako s'enfuit en pleurant, le repas oublié, et lui courut après. Elles ne se parlèrent pas de la journée.

Ce fut pour cette raison (et aussi parce qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable) que Kaoru partit en un coup de vent à la fin des cours en prétextant son entraînement qui l'attendait et qu'elle poussa la porte d'une pâtisserie prestigieuse dont elle avait entendu parler par Momoko. L'une des vendeuses, une jolie fille rousse dont le badge indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Megumi, vint l'accueillir en souriant.

— Vous désirez ?

Kaoru jeta un oeil circonspect dans la vitrine peuplée de rangées de babas et de religieuses dégoulinantes de crème ; une magnifique tarte aux fruits brillante et une pièce montée digne d'une table de roi semblaient envahir le présentoir.

— C'est pour offrir à quelqu'un, fit-elle d'une voix penaude. Il faut que ce soit joli et bon. Vraiment joli.

— Je vois, dit en riant la vendeuse, vous voulez faire une surprise à votre petite amie, n'est-ce pas ? Quelles genre de pâtisseries aime-t-elle ?

— Miyako n'est pas ma petite amie ! s'exclama Kaoru avec confusion. Et de toute façon, je suis une fille !

— Ah !

Megumi se rendit compte de sa méprise et s'excusa en grande hâte, au grand dam de Kaoru qui aurait bien voulu en finir au plus vite.

— C'est pas grave, fit-elle en soupirant, ça arrive tout le temps. C'est pour une copine, j'ai pas été très gentil avec elle et elle me boude maintenant. Je veux juste lui offrir un truc pour me faire pardonner.

Megumi parut réfléchir.

— Cette amie, est-elle jolie ?

Kaoru repensa aux couettes blondes frisées de Miyako, à sa bouille ronde digne des poupées en porcelaine qu'elle apercevait quelquefois dans les vitrines de jouets pour riches qu'elle croisait sur le chemin de sa maison, aux tenues distinguées et au maintien de princesse, si délicat et adorable, de son amie.

— Ouais. Sacrément jolie. Comme une poupée ou une princesse de conte de fées.

— Et son caractère ?

— Gentille. Elle aime tout le monde ou presque. Et elle adore les trucs sur l'amour.

— Alors pourquoi ne pas lui offrir un chocolat de Saint-Valentin ?

— De quoi ? Ces trucs pour fille ?

— Mais vous êtes une fille, non ?

Zut, la faille. Kaoru hocha la tête avec énervement. Quelquefois, elle haïssait son véritable sexe. Comme quand elle devait s'habiller « en fille » à la visite de ses grands-parents chez elle ou quand on l'avait forcée à danser avec un garçon idiot au mariage de sa cousine. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs bien fait savoir qu'elle ne supportait pas ses manières trop aguicheuses en lui cassant le nez avant la fin de la valse, et ce jour-là elle s'était fait disputer par sa famille (même si ses frères avaient approuvé son acte – ils ne supportaient pas qu'on touche à leur soeurette).

— Ouais, et alors ?

— Alors vous pourriez lui préparer du chocolat fait-maison. Si elle est vraiment aussi gentille et féminine que vous le dites, je suis sûre qu'elle appréciera.

— Vous croyez ?

— J'en suis persuadée.

Elle y réfléchit un instant. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas très douée pour la cuisine, mais il suffisait juste de faire fondre un peu de chocolat, de le foutre dans un joli moule et d'attendre qu'il prenne, non ? Dans ces cas-là, elle pouvait bien se débrouiller, et puis sa mère pouvait l'aider en cas de problème.

D'ailleurs, Miyako en valait bien la peine.

— Ok, fit-elle d'un air décidé. Qu'est-ce qu'il me faut ?

Megumi lui sourit et se mit à lui présenter les ingrédients qu'ils avaient à disposition.

**xxxxx**

Le jour J arriva bientôt. Comme chaque année, Kaoru reçut un bombardement de cadeaux venant de ses camarades féminins, et même de filles qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans son école. C'était le même foin tous les 14 février, elle ne s'en faisait plus depuis longtemps et acceptait tout. Elle ramenait ensuite les gâteries à la maison ou au laboratoire et les donnait à sa famille ou ses amis, à leur plus grand plaisir.

— Kaoru ! hurlaient ses fans en l'attendant à la sortie de l'école.

Une fois encore, son casier serait envahi, et elle l'avait vidé exprès la veille. Ce que c'était, que d'être la coqueluche de l'école.

— Coucou ! fit Momoko alors qu'elle s'installait à sa place. Alors, cette Saint-Valentin ?

— Couci-couça, comme les autres fois.

— C'est cool ! Moi aussi, j'aimerais avoir autant de cadeaux ! Alors, t'as fini ton entraînement, non ? On aura droit à notre part ce soir ?

— Ouais, t'inquiète.

— Génial !

La fillette rousse fit une pirouette qui fit virevolter la longue mèche dans son dos. Kaoru s'éloigna un peu par crainte de se la prendre dans les yeux.

— Euh... fit-elle quand son amie se fût un peu calmée, Miyako est pas là ?

Momoko arrêta immédiatement sa ronde.

— Elle viendra plus tard, dit-elle d'une voix étrange. Elle se sentait pas bien.

— Elle est toujours fâchée à cause d'hier ?

— Hein ? Ah non, c'était rien, ça.

Kaoru la regarda avec surprise.

— Mais alors pourquoi vous m'avez plus parlé ?

— C'est euh... ah, le cours va commencer !

Elle se précipita vers sa place et se plongea dans leur livre de mathématiques. Étrange. Kaoru haussa les épaules. Elle ne s'en souciait pas ; elle pourrait voir Miyako le soir, ou au pire, passer chez elle. Elle avait toute la journée pour se faire pardonner.

**xxxxx**

Brinquebalant avec précaution les sacs de sucreries qu'elle portait, Kaoru sortit de l'école en compagnie de Momoko et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Son amie la suivait avec le sourire.

— La pêche a été bonne, cette année !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? grogna Kaoru en tâchant de ne pas renverser son fardeau.

Momoko lui prit soudain les sacs des mains.

— Laisse, je vais les porter ! Toi, tu vas chez Miyako !

— Hein ?

— Elle est pas venue aujourd'hui, tu t'inquiètes pas ?

— Oui, mais...

— Allez, va la voir ! Moi je vais porter ça au professeur et je reviens avec les autres ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Kaoru haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Elles auraient pu appeler le professeur Utonium et lui demander de venir avec son van où ils auraient mis les sacs, ce n'était pas la peine de faire autant de manières ! Elle accepta néanmoins, un peu curieuse malgré elle. Et de toute façon, elle voulait donner son chocolat en personne à Miyako. Cela aurait été gênant de le faire en public.

— Ok.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Momoko était partie en la laissant sur le trottoir. Confuse, Kaoru prit le chemin de la maison de Miyako en serrant son sac, dans lequel elle avait mis, joliment enveloppé dans un papier vert pomme orné d'un ruban blanc, le chocolat qu'elle avait préparé à l'intention de son amie. Elle avait passé la nuit dessus ; aussi simple que paraissait la confection du chocolat en théorie, en pratique elle s'était vite frustrée à essayer de remuer les grumeaux, savoir à quelle température mettre le four, etc. Cela avait donné une espèce de pâte informe au goût infect, qu'elle avait jeté avec rage à la poubelle. Fort heureusement, sa mère était rentrée à ce moment-là et avait trouvé sa fille unique en train de mettre à sac sa cuisine. Sa fureur première se changea vite en joie lorsqu'elle sut que Kaoru préparait un chocolat de Saint-Valentin, et elle s'empressa de l'aider dans sa tâche. La fillette omit de lui dire que tant d'efforts étaient destinés à son amie Miyako ; elle ne voulait pas faire peur à sa mère. Et puis, ce n'était pas si important. Elle avait finalement obtenu un résultat satisfaisant après plusieurs heures d'efforts, résultat qui se trouvait à présent en route pour la maison de Miyako.

**xxxxxx**

Miss Bellum revenait du laboratoire du professeur Utonium où elle avait remis en main propre ses chocolats de Saint-Valentin (la version « Amis de travail », malheureusement pour le professeur qui avait espéré celle réservée aux amoureux). Le Maire avait eu le sien le matin-même ainsi que ses autres connaissances masculines (même Fuzzy dont elle avait envoyé le cadeau par la Poste), il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à revenir au bureau terminer ses rapports.

Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Momoko, les bras chargés de paquets d'où s'échappaient quelquefois un ruban ou un coin de papier brillant, les yeux rivés vers un coin de la rue, cachée derrière un lampadaire. Elle suivit son regard et aperçut Kaoru en train de sonner à l'entrée d'un immeuble coquet, qu'elle reconnut comme celui de Miyako.

Momoko jubiler sur place lorsque Kaoru rentra enfin. Curieuse, Miss Bellum se rapprocha d'elle.

— Momoko ?

La fillette tomba à la renverse.

— Miss Bellum !

— Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?

Était-ce une rougeur qu'elle avait sur les joues ? Miss Bellum regarda en direction de l'immeuble et toussa. Quelque allait se passer. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais à en juger par la réaction des filles et ce qu'elle avait entendu chez le professeur Utonium, il y avait des chances pour que ça soit important.

**xxxxx**

Kaoru se sentait étrangement nerveuse. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Après tout, elle ne faisait que rendre visite à son amie Miyako ! Elle avait fait ça des dizaines de fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, il n'y avait pas de quoi se mettre dans tous ses états ! Elle s'aperçut que ses genoux flanchaient. Le tintement mélodieux de l'ascenseur à son arrivée à l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement de Miyako la fit sursauter, et elle se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la porte.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? fit-elle à voix haute en sonnant.

— C'est ouvert ! fit la voix de son amie, étouffée comme si elle était plus loin que le pas de la porte. Je suis sur le balcon !

Kaoru envahit les lieux avec appréhension. Le salon était toujours aussi bien tenu ; décoré avec goût par les parents de Miyako, il montrait des signes extérieurs de richesse qui avaient toujours gêné le fillette brune, comme ce tapis persan qui avait dû coûter l'équivalent de trois mois de salaire d'un employé de bureau ordinaire ou ces vases anciens ornés de fleurs fraîches. Elle ne trouva pas Miyako.

La porte de la terrasse-balcon était ouverte. Kaoru s'y dirigea comme on le lui avait dit ; son coeur battait très fort dans sa poitrine, et elle voulut se donner courage en serrant les poings...

— Bonsoir, fit la voix de Miyako, et Kaoru s'entendit pousser un cri étranglé.

**xxxxx**

— Une surprise pour la Saint-Valentin ?

— Euh... oui. C'était mon idée, fit Momoko en rougissant.

Miss Bellum secoua la tête.

— Il me semblait bien avoir entendu le professeur me parler de votre comportement étrange, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était pour ça !

— C'est Miyako, s'écria Momoko avec énergie. Elle voulait juste que Kaoru la remarque ! Elle est vraiment amoureuse, Miss Bellum !

— Peut-être, mais n'empêche, à votre âge...

— Quoi, notre âge ?

— Vous êtes un peu jeunes...

Momoko fit une moue boudeuse.

— On est des super-héroïnes qui risquons notre vie chaque jour pour le bien de tous, vous n'allez pas dire qu'on est trop jeunes pour l'amour !

Miss Bellum se mit alors à rire, à rire... Momoko la contempla, fascinée. Les passants qui les voyaient dans la rue devaient se demander de drôles de choses.

— Tu marques un point, fit la secrétaire. Bien, dans ce cas, il n'y plus qu'à laisser nos tourterelles tranquilles. Mais tu es sûre des sentiments de Kaoru ?

— Justement, c'est du quitte ou double. Vous connaissez Miyako en matière d'amour, elle a préféré tout miser d'un coup plutôt que de laisser en plan.

— En tout cas, j'espère que tout se passera bien, même si Kaoru n'est pas du même avis.

— Ouais. J'espère aussi.

**xxxxx**

Mignonne. Ce fut le premier mot qui explosa dans la tête de Kaoru. Miyako s'était mise dans une robe volante de la même couleur que ses yeux, bleue clair à franges en dentelles blanches. Des roses ornaient la petite poche ventrale et le haut de sa poitrine, donnant une autre touche de couleur assez bienvenue. Des bottes bouffantes écru et une jolie peluche en forme de pieuvre mauve surmontée d'un chapeau haut-de-forme venaient compléter ce tableau enchanteur. La fillette la regardait en rougissant, attendant sans doute une réaction de Kaoru...

— Qu'est-ce que...

— Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda timidement son amie.

Elle tritura d'un air gauche le bout d'une de ses couettes. Kaoru remarqua alors qu'une table était mise, décorée de fleurs et de chandelles qui éclairaient la terrasse en lui donnant une consonance romantique. Elle rougit à son tour.

— Euh... c'est...

— Ça nous a pris plusieurs jours, à Momoko et à moi, pour nettoyer la terrasse, dit son amie. Elle était toute sale à cause de l'hiver et on a dû demander à mes parents d'installer le dôme en verre. D'habitude, on le laisse en plein air pour aérer, et puis avec les oiseaux... mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi !

Elle alla s'asseoir en hâte, les joues en feu. De sa vie, Miyako n'avait jamais été si embarrassée ! Sa robe en soie glissa sans peine sur la chaise. Kaoru avait les yeux rivés sur ses épaules nues.

— Tu n'aimes pas, alors ? chuchota avec douleur Miyako.

Elle se sentait sur le point de pleurer, et déjà de minces gouttes s'accumulaient au coin de ses yeux... Kaoru se précipita à ses côtés.

— Ah... non ! Je...

Elle farfouilla avec agitation dans son sac, et, à la grande surprise de son amie, en sortit un paquet vert un peu chiffonné.

— C'est pour toi !

Kaoru brandit son présent juste sous le nez de Miyako, si vivement que la fillette devant elle en fut interloquée.

— Pour moi ?

Qu'elle était nerveuse, Kaoru ! Elle hocha énergiquement la tête ; tout son corps tremblait, car elle venait d'avoir une révélation, si violente et si soudaine qu'elle avait à peine la force de tenir le cadeau.

Miyako sécha ses quasi-larmes et se mit à sourire, si douce, si jolie, que Kaoru en perdit un instant le souffle et en laissa tomber le paquet. Et, alors que Miyako se penchait déjà pour le ramasser, elle se baissa à son tour et, doucement, presque en catimini, son visage se rapprocha du sien.

**xxxxx**

— Oui !

Momoko se mit brusquement à bondir dans tous les sens, excitée comme une puce. Ses amis la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle.

Miss Bellum et elle avaient décidé d'attendre la suite des événements chez le professeur (la pulpeuse jeune femme en avait même oublié son travail, mais cela n'était pas trop grave vu qu'elle avait déjà fait l'essentiel avant de sortir). Autour d'un bon thé et des sucreries de Saint-Valentin de Kaoru, elles avaient mis les Utonium et Peach au courant. Ils n'avaient pas réagi aussi violemment que Momoko aurait pu le croire.

— Ça ne regarde qu'elles, avait dit le professeur, et Ken avait approuvé d'un hochement de tête.

Peach n'avait pas d'à-priori et Momoko en avait poussé un soupir rassuré.

— Momoko ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Ken inquiet en la voyant effectuer une danse de cabaret.

— C'est Miyako ! s'écria la fillette. On avait convenu d'un signal sur mon portable. Un bip pour un message. Un seul, échec. Deux, réussite.

— Y'en a deux, alors ?

— Tu parles s'il y en a deux !

La bande assemblée se mit à sautiller de joie ; Peach poussa en prime des hululements, et cela dura encore un moment. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter des changements que cette nouvelle relation entraînerait dans le groupe, mais en règle générale ils ne s'en faisaient pas tant que ça. Puis, la nuit venue, Momoko dut rentrer chez elle. Miss Bellum se proposa de la raccompagner.

— Quelle journée ! dit la femme blonde sur le chemin. Je n'avais pas passé une Saint-Valentin aussi excitante depuis des années !

— Elle n'est pas encore finie, murmura Momoko à côté d'elle.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

Momoko lui fit un immense sourire crispé, et Miss Bellum remarqua qu'elle rougissait bien un peu en essayant tant bien que mal de garder caché la paquet rose qu'elle tenait derrière elle...

— Miss Bellum, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

**FIN !**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Donc pour les personnes qui ne connaissent pas cette magnifique coutume commerciale qu'est la Saint-Valentin au Japon, il faut savoir que depuis les années 60 cette date est l'occasion pour les femmes d'offrir du chocolat souvent coûteux aux hommes de leur entourage. C'est notamment une occasion de déclaration pour l'être aimé en lui proposant un chocolat spécial fait avec amour (quand il n'est pas acheté chez un chocolatier de luxe, mais bon le top c'est quand même d'y passer son temps, pour montrer qu'on est une bonne cuisinière et tout ça). Ça donne le _Honmei Choko_, en opposition avec le _Giri Choko_, que l'on offre par obligation à sa famille, aux gens de sa classe ou de son bureau, etc. Un mois plus tard, en retour, les garçons ont le White Day où ils rendent sous une forme ou une autre les cadeaux qu'ils ont reçu des filles à la Saint-Valentin.

Pour ceux qui ne l'auront pas reconnue, la robe que porte Miyako est celle que l'on voit dans le générique de fin.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré la faiblesse du scénario !


End file.
